


Fanvid--Stay Beautiful

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [4]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Mystic Force fanvid featuring Casey and Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Stay Beautiful

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my LJ. I just adore Casey and Lily. In summer of 2008, I made a video for them with this song, "Stay Beautiful," by Taylor Swift, but after the rest of the series of JF came out, I realized that I could re-make it with way more scenes, and cuter ones, too! I hope you like it! Oh, and if you're wondering where the picture of Lily kissing Casey on the cheek came from, I found it on Google. It is indeed real and not a manip--It's a picture of the actors just messing around.


End file.
